Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an apparatus and method for diagnosing abnormal operation of a rotor, capable of exactly determining the inspection period of a shaft, which rotates at a specific speed for a long time, as in a rotor or a generator using the rotor having the shaft.
Description of the Related Art
In general, a wind power generator or a generator is provided therein with a shaft which rotates at a predetermined speed, and the shaft rotates for a long time in the state in which it engages with power transmission components, such as gears for transmitting torque, rather than a single component.
When the shaft rotates for a long time, the shaft may crack due to stress concentrated on any axial position thereof, or the shaft may collide with another part due to contact with a casing disposed therearound.
Conventionally, in order to diagnose the state of the shaft used as described above, an operator primarily checks the current state of the shaft with the naked eye, and then inspect portions, which are not checked with the naked eye, using an endoscope.
If the current state of the shaft is not checked with the naked eye and using the endoscope, the operator should disassemble the shaft in order to check whether the shaft is in a normal or abnormal state through experience.
In this case, the generator may be not driven for a period of time required to check the shaft by the operator. If the operator does not check the exact defect position of the shaft, the shaft must be diagnosed and analyzed using expensive devices.
For example, vibration having a certain period typically occurs when the shaft rotates. However, when vibration having an unspecified period instead of a certain period occurs, it is difficult to exactly check the defect position of the shaft.